


Brighter Than The Fireflies

by renjunsmp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Campfires, Camping, Crying, Growing Up, M/M, Memories, Moving Out, OT6, Reminiscing, Sad, University, all boys are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsmp3/pseuds/renjunsmp3
Summary: Dream goes on their last camping trip together, remembering their past, and thinking about their future.





	Brighter Than The Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I got bored and kind of stuck while writing my other fic, so I wrote this one. There's no relationships, and in this little story, all the dream boys are seniors in high school, who just graduated, and are on their way to university. I was inspired by their new comeback, Fireflies, as you could probably tell. If you haven't yet, stream Fireflies on Spotify, and listen to it while you read, it might bring a whole other feel to the story. Please leave kudos and comments if you can, I know I wrote this kind of quick lol. But I hope you enjoy! :)

"Don't be afraid tonight  
Afraid tonight  
Just know you will never be lonely  
I know it’s hard sometimes to see the light  
But you and I keep on dreaming

We gon' light it up  
Light it up now darling  
We can make the stars align  
We gon' light it up  
Light it up now we sparkling  
Brighter than the fireflies"

Around the campfire, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle, Hyuck, and Renjun were sitting and watching the fire burn under the bright stars on the dark sky.

"Can you guys believe this is our last trip together?" Renjun speaks up.

"Don't say that Renjun," Jaemin said, audibly sniffling.

"We'll go on more trips in the future, this won't be the last." Hyuck said, yet he didn't say it wholeheartedly.

Deep down, all the boys there knew that it would be the last trip they ever take with one another.

They're all going to different universities, with different majors, in different cities & countries.

Most of them were leaving the next day.

They all knew they probably won't keep in contact even if they tried their hardest.

"This has been the best 4 years of my life." Jisung spoke up, now crying.

Nobody answered, but they all nodded their heads, all knowing that it was the best 4 years for them as well.

Through all the boyfriends, and girlfriends the boys have had, the drama, school, friends, and everything in between, they stuck by each other's side. Not once have they left.

They're like soulmates, but the best friend kind. And even though each boy had a special place in their heart for one another, they knew that their futures all were different, having something in store for each and every one of them. 

They wouldn't be by each other's side when they achieve important milestones, but they knew they'll always be there in their heart.

"Can you believe how fast high school went by?" Chenle asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"It feels like just yesterday we were touring the school and were so confused on where our classes were, and who we had for teachers." Jeno reminisced.

Almost every boy was crying at this point, the hard logs they were all sitting on around the fire not doing much to comfort their butts.

"Remember the first time we went to a party?" Hyuck said with a small smile.

"You mean the day Jeno got half his head shaved off on accident?" Chenle laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks, looking down.

The rest of the boys chuckled.

"Or the time Renjun forgot his shoes so he had to use the only pair in the lost and found, and they were so small that his feet broke the shoes?" Jisung looked up, with a smile on his face.

"Or the time Hyuck started crushing on that sophomore's senior brother, and accidentally threw up on him while drunk?" Renjun contributed.

"Hey I thought we would never talk about that again!!!!!!!" Hyuck said, a little offended. He even started pouting.

"My favorite part of high school was you guys." Jaemin spoke up, tears now streaming down his face.

The boys silently nodded.

"It was so hard, but you guys made it easier." Jaemin continued.

"We made it." Chenle said, voice cracking.

It was pitch black outside aside from the fire, and as they looked around, fireflies were everywhere.

"You guys wanna catch some fireflies? For old times' sake?" Renjun asked.

The boys all got up and grabbed the jars they always instinctually brought with them on every trip, as it was their tradition.

They all ran around, catching as many as they could, and when they got tired, they sat back down, closing the punctured top of the jar.

They all held their firefly jars in their hands and watched the bugs fly around.

They all made a wish, all similar to one another.

_I wish this night would never end._

They all sat in silence for a while, looking around at the green trees around them, which only now look like dark silhouettes on the navy blue canvas of the sky.

"Let's watch the stars." Jaemin offered, and all boys pulled out a blanket to lay on and look at the bright white stars in the sky.

The silence still stayed, each bit savoring every moment they had with one another.

"Can we all promise one thing?" Chenle asked.

"What is it?" Renjun questioned.

"Promise to never forget each other." Chenle chokes up, "No matter what happens, how famous or successful we become, or poor and homeless, whether we have a family, or we're having a hard time, please never forget each other."

All the boys collectively had tears streaming down their face.

They all got up one by one and walked over to Chenle, holding their arms out.

Chenle gets up and hugs all of them in a group hug, heads together, when all the boys answer.

"We promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please let me know what you think I love feedback, and if you wanna submit some story ideas to me, dm my twitter, @/renjunslovebot , and I'd be more than happy to write it!


End file.
